


All I need is to be here with you

by unravellingreallity



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unravellingreallity/pseuds/unravellingreallity
Summary: A little angst with a happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first skam fanfiction it's super short and I'll make my future ones a lot longer.

Isak lied in his bed looking at Even thinking  _ ‘How do I even come close to deserving this beautiful man?’.  _ Before he had met Even he already knew he liked boys because of two very obvious reasons;  _ One _ he never was attracted to girls like other guys were and  _ Two  _ he had a crush on two boys, Chris and Jonas. The latter being a much more serious crush then the other, an almost in love crush. Despite this things had been much different when Even came along. It’s like Isak had known he would love this man so much it hurt. Throughout their relationship Even had brought out the best in Isak and had made Isak feel normal for liking boys. So now Isak lied in his bed looking at Even never wanting to get up because in this moment everything was perfect. But of course it didn’t stay like that because he ended up getting a call from Sonja and after that it wasn’t long before Even woke up. As soon as Even opened up his eyes he had turned away from Isak and Isak thought about what Sonja had said. Right now Even wasn’t in the best mental health so Isak would take it one minute at a time. Once Even began to talk Isak and they passed the  _ “I have to leave.”  _ and “ _ I just can’t stand that you’re lying here sad.”  _ they just layed there after they kissed holding each other for a few minutes. They were holding onto each other because they were each other’s homes. _ “Don’t you have something you need to be doing? Instead of being here with me.”  _ Even asked after a few minutes of silence. _ “Honestly all I need is to be here with you.”  _ Isak began,  _ “is that okay to just want to lay here with you, my beautiful boyfriend?”  _ There was a bit of a pause before Even spoke again. _ “B-b-boyfriend, you still want to date me after everything?”  _ Even stuttered.  _ “How could I not want to be with you? I know that there will be good and bad days but I don’t care I want you and all the strings attached. I can learn more about your disorder and help you and make sure you take your medicine and everything. So yeah of course I wanna be with the person I love.”  _ At first Isak had to take in what he just said. He loved Even and he knew Even loved him too and he knew that it wasn’t silly or stupid to think Even could love him.  _ “I love you too.”  _ Even replied. Isak smiled and looked at his boyfriend, right now everything was perfect. Although Isak knew everything would not always be perfect he just wanted to soak in this beautiful moment and take everything one day, one hour, one minute at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below and tell me how you liked this fanfiction and hit the kudos button.


End file.
